PotterMontana Murder Mystery
by French Shark
Summary: This is just about the mystery of the murder. not much else, no real pairings, etc. Not much on school events either. Adopted by Saphira4eva!
1. Chapter 1: Murder!

Chapter 1: Murder!

Lilly's P.O.V.

Lilly woke up for the 2nd official day at Hogwarts (doesn't include day they arrive). She went over to Miley's 4-poster. She was apparantly asleep, so Lilly went over to her own 4-poster and changed into her robes. By this time, Hermione had woken up.

"Hey, Lilly! Miley's still asleep, I take?" she said, glancing at Miley.

"Yeah. I decided to go ahead and change and stuff before I wake her up." Lilly replied.  
"I'm gonna wait downstairs, 'k? If she's still asleep after you get chaned, will you wake her?" Lilly continued.

"Sure. See ya downstairs."

Lilly went downstairs.

A couple minutes later, she heard a scream from the girls' dormitory. Several other screams followed. Lilly ran back upstairs.

Hermione and the rest of the girls were standing around Miley's 4-poster.

"What's going on?! I heard screaming!" Lilly said, her voice shaking.

Hermione turned to Lilly, tears all down her face.

"Lilly, Miley's dead." she managed to say, before breaking into tears.

Lilly felt her heart stop.

"No, no..." Lilly muttered.

Lilly's vision burred before she collapsed on the floor.

Ron's P.O.V.

Ron was in the middle of getting dressed when he heard a rather fant and muffled scream, possibly from the girls' dormitory. As Ronn hurriedly finished getting dressed, he heard more screams. He ran out of the boys' dormitory and ran to the girls' dormitory. He found Lilly Truscott on the floor, and the rest of the girls crowded around one of the 4-posters.

"Hermione," he said, stepping around Lilly, "What happened?!"

She had been crying, "M-m-miley's d-dead."

"What?! You're kidding! She can't-" he stopped, looking at Miley's body.  
"The Avada Kedavra..." he muttered, looking at her clean(not bruised), but completely motionless body. There was no signs of strangling, or blood, or any cuts/bruises. If he hadn't known better, he would've thought she was sleeping.

"Wh-where's H-harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sleeping, I guess. Strange, though. He's always awake before me." Ron said, staring at Miley, "I didn't really check, though.

"C'mon." Hermione muttered, grabbing Ron and dragging him back to the boys' dormitory.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron shouted as they ran inside.

Seamus, Neville, and Dean sat up, Dean looking at Ron and Hermione curiously, "What's wrong, Ron?" he asked.

"Miley-Dead." Ron found himself saying.

"What?!" Seamus shouted.

"Why the heck is Harry not awake?!" Ron shouted, marching over to Harry's 4-poster, "Harry! Wake up!" he shoved Harry in the shoulder.

He didn't respond. Ron rolled Harry over by shoving him in the shoulder again.

"Oh my-Harry!" Ron said, backing away, his face going pale.

"What?" Hermione asked, walking over to Harry, "Oh my-Not Harry, too!" She fainted.

"Hermione!" Ron said, helping her up. She came to, clutching her head, a little wobbly.

"Harry's dead, too?!" Dean asked, his face also going pale.

Ron and Hermione nodded slowly. 


	2. Chapter 2: Spreading the News

Chapter 2: Spreading the News

Hermione's P.O.V.

'Who could do this? And WHY JUST Miley and Harry?' Hermione thought.

"I can't believe somebody KILLED Harry," Seamus said vaguely, "It sounds like a joke. A great, big joke."\

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Hermione said softly, leaving the dormitory.

'I have to go tell somebody. Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonnagall...oh, this is just awful!' she thought, 'Wait, Lilly!' she ran up to the girls' dormitory.

Lilly was sitting in the corner, staring out the window, tears streaming.

Lilly's P.O.V.

'It's not true. She's fine. Miley's fine...' Lilly tried to reassure herself.

Somebody put their hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Hey." they said softly and reassuringly.

"I just can't believe she's gone." Lilly said, after a minute.

"Me either." Hermione said.

Do you think we should go tell McGonnagall or somebody now?"Lilly asked, finally looking at Hermione.

"Yeah. You want to come, or are you not ready?"

"I'm ready. I think."

They stood up and left the common room, Lilly just following Hermione, too upset to care where they went in particular.

'This is the way to Hagrid's.' Lilly thought, but she was too upset to do anything about it and just kept following Hermione. They waliked up to Hagrid's hut and knocked.

"H-Hagrid?" Lilly called, half-heartedly.

The door opened.

"Hermione. Lilly. What're yeh doin' here at this time?" Hagrid asked.

"It's about Miley...and Harry." Hermione said.

Lilly started crying again at this.

"Not Harry, too?"Lilly asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

Lilly put her head in her hands.

"Wha's goin' on?" Hagrid asked, worry in his voice.

"H-Hagrid, They're d-d-dead." Hermione said, starting to cry as well.

"No. No. They can't be. Don't-" Hagrid muttered.

"It's true. Someone u-used t-t-the Avada K-Keda-v-vra curse.: Hermione said through her tears.

"But-who?" Hagrid asked.

"We d-d-don't kn-know." Lilly said.

"C'mon, then, we need ter tell Proffessors Dumbledore and McGonnagall." Hagrid said, on the verge of tears.

They left for the castle.

--

Sorry, it's pathetic, I know. I suddenly couldn't remember any of what I had planned in this chapter. I usually try to fall asleep thinking and imagining the next part of my fanfics, and in the morning I'll know and I'll write it. And when I went to write it this time, I couldn't remember a thing! I almost forgot that they were supposed to go tell McGonnagall and Dumbledore, and it just fell apart for me personally. But, oh well, moving on. I'm just having hard time trying to figure way for McGonnagall and Dumbledore to act. Especially Dumbledore. If you could help with Dumbledore's reaction, anybody? Thanks. Bye. 


	3. Author's Note: UP FOR ADOPTION!

**Author's Note: Very Important!**

**So, I started writing this story a little over a year ago, and just wrote pretty much whatever came to mind...unfortunately, I didn't think about really any of the important stuff such as:**

**1) how and why Lilly and Miley are there**

**2) who killed Harry and Miley**

**3) how someone managed to kill Miley and Harry**

**4) how the different characters would react (specifically Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore)**

**5) and several other things that people have pointed out to me**

**Mostly, I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm officially leaving this story as-is....however, if anyone--ANYONE wants to take it over, they need simply to message me so. I'm sorry to those that wished to see me continue this, but I really don't see much hope for it...So, that's all there is to it really.**

**~Amy~  
**


	4. STORY ADOPTED! Read for more info!

Hey Guys, I'm sorry but my reign over this story has officially ended! I've passed the torch on to Saphira4eva, who will continue on with the story as she wishes. Thank you for those who have read this story, even though it was rather poorly put together on my part. I hope that you enjoy Saphira4eva's continuation Best of luck to her! And I bid this story farewell. But please feel free to read my other fanfics still, as I am not quitting fanfiction! No, not by a long shot!

Link to Saphira4eva's continuation: .net/s/6368885/1/PotterMontanaMurderMystery

-Amy


End file.
